Too beautiful for Earth
by Dtrish
Summary: A little one shot about life and love.


**AN: I will finish my other story, but not any time soon, I'm afraid. I seem to be stuck.. This little story however, was floating around in my head. I may turn it into a multi-chapter story later on. For now, it's just about losing and loving. **

"Hey baby.. It's me." I whispered. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here, I just.. Needed some time." I swallowed heavily, crouching next to the tombstone. My fingers trailed the lettering and my eyes filled with tears. "I isn't like I forgot about you, or anything.. You never left my mind, babygirl."

I placed the white roses in the middle of the small grave, closing my eyes for a second. "I miss you.. Your mommy misses you. She wanted to come, but I needed to do this alone. I needed some time alone with you.."

Tears were now falling down my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them away. For too long I've kept it all on in. "Your mommy is one smart lady, baby." I smiled, thinking about her advice _"Crying is cleansing, it's like washing your conscience, just give it try." _

"She's not only smart, baby, she's so strong. So much stronger than I am. I can't figure out, how she does it." I sat down next to the tombstone, looking at my hands. I let my head rest against the cold stone and I closed my eyes again. "She's my rock, you know. She helps me through, even though I've pushed her miles away. I've hurt her, by pushing her away. But she's still with me, standing by me. Like she isn't grieving."

"Not that she isn't!" I rushed, feeling somewhat silly, talking to a tombstone. "She's just.. Stronger. Who would have thought, huh? Me being the weaker one.."

"_San, listen to me! She's gone! And I know you're hurting just as much as I am, but you can't just keep laying here! Please listen to me…" I shut her out, by simply turning around and pulling the comforter over my head. I didn't cry anymore, I couldn't. I had cried for days, weeks even, I was all out of tears. It isn't like it would change things, it wouldn't bring _her _back. _

"_Santana! For the love of… Please, honey, please…" I felt the bed dip behind me and heard her sobbing. "I miss her too, but it's been 5 months, San.. You haven't left the house since the funeral, you have to get up at some point. I.. I need you.." Her voice broke at the last words. _

"_I can't help you." I mumbled. "I couldn't even take care of a baby, I can't take care of you." _

_I heard her gasp, "Santana, you know that's not true, it just was.. Nature." _

_Nature? What the fuck was she talking about? I got up with a jolt and turned to face her. _

"_Nature?! Fucking nature? I wasn't even able to give birth to her, I killed her!" _

_Brittany looked taken aback for a second and it felt like I looked at her for the first time in months. Well, maybe it was the first time.. She looked awful._

"_Honey, you didn't kill her, don't say that.." She mumbled and rubbed her temples. I shook my head. _

"_It's true, I did. Don't talk to me about nature. It's fucking nature to give birth to your child. I couldn't even do that, I killed my own daughter." I got out of the bed and paced around. "I should have stopped working earlier. I should have slept more.." Brittany got up too and pulled me into a tight hug. I tried struggling out of her arms, crying for my mistakes, crying for the loss, crying for my failure. _

_She stroked my hair, whispering words of comfort in my ear. I hold onto her, crying like a baby, clinging to her body. She kept stroking my hair and back and carefully walked us back to the bed, gently setting me down. She seemed so calm, so collected. I looked up at her, her usually sparkling blue eyes, hollow and full of sorrow and regret. Her face was paler than normal and even her hair had lost it volume. _

"_I'm sorry.." I mumbled between hiccups, wiping the tears from my cheeks. She gave me a small smile. "It's okay, sweetheart." She crouched down before me, holding her hands on my knees, waiting for my breathing to return to normal. _

_I took a few deep breaths and placed my hands on hers. "You're so strong.." I whispered. "I'm sorry I can't .. Be there for you, like.. Like I should.." Brittany quickly shook her head. "Silly girl.." she held my hands in hers and gave me a loving smile. "We're in this together, okay? You've been there for me, let me be here for you.. We will get through this, together. I love you.." She mumbled. _

"I'm sorry you never met her, baby. You would have loved her. And she loves you, princess. " I let my hand wander over the words;

_An angel in the book of life wrote down my baby's birth,_

_Then whispered as she closed the book,_

"_Too beautiful for Earth.."_

_Skye Susan Lopez-Pierce  
forever loved, never forgotten. _

I felt silenced tears rolling down my cheeks, I leaned over and kissed the tombstone. It felt cold against my lips and I let out a quiet gasp. "I miss you so, so much, baby Skye. I'm so sorry I never got to meet you, I never got to hold you, hug you.."

I held on to the tombstone and shivered, I realized I've been sitting here for a while and felt cold to the core. I was startled when I felt soft hands on my shoulders, but immediately relaxed when I heard a familiar voice. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stay away.."

I quickly turned around and pulled Brittany in my arms. "I'm sorry I told you not to come with.." Britt sat down next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. She nodded and hugged me close to her body. I don't know how long we sat there like that, but it didn't matter. Somehow, I felt at peace. We were together, my little family..

After a while, Brittany let go of me, but only to grab my hand. "I can't believe it's almost been a year.." She hiccupped as she looked at me. I nodded, because really, was there anything to say? I sat up on my knees, in front of my beautiful wife and cupped her face with both of my hands.

I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and looked at her. It took us quite a while to be where we are today. I knew we still had a long way to go, but together, we would work it out. After all this months, she finally looked like herself again. Her blue eyes had their sparkle back and her golden locks fell in loose curls over her shoulders. I couldn't contain myself and pulled her closer, my hand in her hair. I pressed my lips against her mouth.

She let out a quiet gasp, but kissed me back quickly, throwing her arms around my waist.

"I love you, so damn much, Brittany.." I mumbled against her mouth, stroking her hair.

"As I love you, Sanny.. Let me take you home, babe.." I nodded as I kept placing little pecks on her lips. She let out a little chuckle. "Honey.. Hmm.. San.. Come on.." She slowly got up, pulling me with her. She turned to our baby's last resting place, holding my hand securely in hers, her free hand on the tombstone. She looked at me with a loving gaze, although her eyes held a little sorrow. I placed my free hand on hers and closed my eyes.

"We will never forget you, sweet babygirl.." I whispered. Britt gave my hand a little squeeze. "But I.. _We_.. Need to move on. I love you, Skye, you will be a part of us forever." I looked at Brittany and gave her quick kiss. She smiled and turned to our babygirl. "I know you're in heaven, my little angel.. And look down upon us and I'm positive Lord T. is right beside you!"

I smiled and let my head rest on Brittany's shoulder. She slipped her arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head, before taking my hand and leading me out the graveyard, taking me back to our life…


End file.
